


A Tale Of Two Princes

by iavenjqasdf



Series: Leokumi Garbage [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Gay, M/M, also I'm not sure how old leon and takumi are, also my longest work by far, but I have a feeling I wrote them slightly younger than they're supposed to be, even lead in to some smut at the end, it's all here, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iavenjqasdf/pseuds/iavenjqasdf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accompanying their older brothers on a diplomatic meeting, Takumi and Leon find themselves spending a lot of time together</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale Of Two Princes

"Who the hell are you?"

Takumi frowned as he turned to find the source of the inquiry. It was bad enough that his older brother had dragged him along to this diplomatic visit with Nohr's prince to negotiate a peace between their kingdoms, he didn't want to have to deal with such _rudeness_ as well.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing..."  
  
The other man, a blonde a bit taller than himself, scoffed as he walked past the bowman, deliberately nudging Takumi aside with an armored shoulder. "I'll have you know that I am the brother of Prince Marx, whom I am accompanying. You should learn to start showing some respect to royalty such as ourselves, lest you soon find yourself out of a job or impaled on the sword of someone less patient with unruly handmaidens than I." He turned back to Takumi, expecting to find him begging for mercy, but instead was met with an unimpressed frown.  
  
"That’s cute. I'll have you know this _unruly handmaiden_ is accompanying the other half of this diplomatic envoy. Prince Ryouma is my brother, and if anyone here is going to be skewered on his sword if these talks don't come to a resolution, you’d likely be the first." Now it was Leon's turn to frown, baring his teeth as he stomped back over to the Hoshidan prince.  
  
"Listen, I don't know if such threats are considered acceptable in Ho-shit-o, or wherever you’re from, but here on our territory, we meet such disrespect towards our Nohrian prides with a blade rather than applause." he growled, jabbing a metal-encased finger to Takumi's face. The bowman slapped it out of the way and grabbed Leon by the collar, face twisted into a sneer inches away.  
  
"Ah, yes, a lecture on manners from Sir 'Who-The-Hell-Are-You'. This palace is neutral ground, so maybe you should take your 'Nohrian pride' and shove it in your uptight-"  
  
The door to the meeting room creaked open, and the older Hoshidan peeked out to observe the commotion. It took one glance at his brother, red-faced with fury, for Takumi to drop Leon and give a small bow in apology. "Leon! What did I tell you about quarreling while we were here? You're a representative of our kingdom, so behave yourself accordingly!" Marx hissed at his own sibling from behind. Leon's face turned red as he mumbled out an apology. Ryouma closed the door as they left to resume their meeting, leaving the two alone in the empty hallway once again.  
  
"Perhaps we should try this again," Takumi sighed at length, putting his hand out. Leon pouted and made a point of turning the other way, crossing his arms like a fussy baby. "My name is Prince Takumi of Hoshido, and I'm accompanying Prince Ryouma. What is your name?" he continued, ignoring Leon's exaggerated indifference.

"Leon," he spat, refusing to look at Takumi or take his hand. He seated himself on a nearby bench, and the bowman eventually sat down beside him, conceding this attempt to establish a friendlier relationship. Leon scooted as far from Takumi as he could, glaring down the hall in the opposite direction. Takumi rolled his eyes and leaned back against the wall, quickly falling asleep.

Much to Leon's chagrin, he was a snorer.

* * *

 

The sun had set and a housekeeper had come by to light the lamps now illuminating the hall when Marx and Ryouma finally emerged from the meeting room. Takumi woke with a start, before realizing he was awake and greeting them with a hasty bow. Marx offered a gauntleted hand, which Takumi shook awkwardly. Leon stood, eager to leave this damned palace and go home, a desire he loudly voiced.

"Not tonight, Leon. We've made progress, but there's still much to discuss. I’m afraid it's going to be a few days before we depart," Marx answered, turning to their visitors. "Please, make yourselves at home. I’ve arranged for a guest room to be furnished before your arrival so that you may rest during your stay here. I wish you a good night. Leon, come with me." He took his younger sibling a bit too firmly by the hand as he led him down the hall to their own quarters. Leon shot one last glare at Takumi before turning away and disappearing around the corner.

"What's his problem?" Ryouma spoke when the echoes of their footsteps had faded at last. Takumi’s only answer was a tired shrug as they made their way towards their room.

* * *

 

The next morning, the brothers met again in the dining hall. Leon was too busy devouring his usual breakfast (a tomato omelette) to pay much attention to Takumi, who was thankful for the silence.

Marx cleared his throat. "So, how was your night? I trust your accommodations were comfortable?" he asked, taking a sip of his tea. Ryouma grunted in approval, still groggy as he chugged his second cup, desperate for some caffeine to perk himself up. It wouldn't leave a very good impression if he fell asleep during a negotiation.

"How about you, Takumi? Were your dreams so pleasant that you forgot to wake your brother?" Marx asked, turning towards the younger prince. Leon was the only one to laugh at the joke. Ryouma muttered something about giving Marx something to dream about as he rubbed his temples, seconds away from jabbing a fork into his own hand to keep himself alert.

"Oh, no, the only dreams I've had for months now have been nightmares," Takumi responded, figuring honesty would be more appreciated than false politeness. "But it was no fault of the room, mind. Our lodgings are perfectly fine, thank you."

A small frown creased Marx's brow. "Nightmares, you say? I'm sure my brother has a spell to reverse those. Leon, see if you can assist our guest today rather than brawling with him."

Leon raised his hand in protest, but Marx was having none of that, as his glare made clear. The mage returned his attention to his food with a meek nod.

Takumi spoke up. "Thank you for your concern, but I've grown used to them. Besides, I wouldn't want to distract Prince Leon from... whatever it is he's normally doing."

Marx gave a dismissive wave. "Please, I insist. It's the least we- sorry, **_HE_** , can do to make up for his rudeness yesterday."

Takumi shrugged. "Alright, if you insist, I suppose I have little choice in the matter. Thank you again for the meal and company," he said, standing from the table.

"So well mannered..." Marx muttered as he signalled for a servant to take his plate. Ryouma grunted again as downed a third cup of tea. With brews this weak, he'd need to start worrying about stepping out to relieve himself by the time his drowsiness was banished...

* * *

 

Leon finished his meal and left soon after Takumi, collecting the tome with the required spell from his room. He heard footsteps rush by his door, and glanced down the main hall to spot where they had gone. He spotted a ponytail whip around the corner to the left and gave chase, wishing to get this chore over with as soon as possible so he could read in peace

He caught up with Takumi at the door to the courtyard, where the bowman had exited the palace to explore the gardens surrounding it. Leon groaned at the thought of going outside in this heat; he'd be sweltering in his armor, which he insisted on wearing at all times in case the talks got violent. He briefly envied Takumi, whose lighter clothing rippled gracefully in the wind as he admired the flowers blooming along the path, looking perfectly comfortable in the mid-morning sun.

Leon shook his head and emerged from the hallway, squinting at the glare of the sun. He approached the Hoshidan, who turned, hair billowing in the wind. "Hello again, Leon," he smiled as he returned his attention to a particularly colorful flower. "As I've said before, I doubt there's anything you can do to help me, so you can go back inside if you'd like."

Leon frowned. "And what's **that** supposed to mean? You doubt my abilities with a tome?"

"Not at all. I'm sure you're quite capable with your books. I simply fear my problems stem from issues a mere mage would be unable to resolve..." Takumi replied, giggling inside as Leon's face flushed further.

"How dare you refer to me as a mere mage? I'm going to make you eat those words, just you watch!" Takumi was unable to contain his snickering this time. He couldn't help it; Leon was so _cute_ when he got flustered.

Leon ignored Takumi’s giggles as riffled through his tome to the appropriate spell. He squeezed his eyes shut, muttering some sort of incantation, and a faint indigo light enveloped his right hand. He brought it up to Takumi's forehead and pressed gently. The bowman's eyes widened and his stare went blank. Leon stepped away from Takumi, who stood still, staring into space.

"Alright, that should've done the trick," Leon said. Takumi remained frozen in place. "Uh, are you okay? I didn't get the spell wrong, did I?" Leon was suddenly chilled by that very real possibility that he had wiped his brain; not that Leon would have minded, but such an indecorous act would likely hinder talks of peace.

Takumi blinked a few times, and his face lit up in glee. "Wow! This is amazing!" he laughed. "It worked!"

Leon tilted his head quizzically. "It did?" He quickly corrected himself. "I mean, of course it did. How do you feel?"

Takumi grabbed a surprised Leon, nearly crushing him in a hug as he lifted him off the ground, armor and all. "I'm totally calm! It feels like the fog in my brain just vanished!" he beamed, as Leon kicked his legs to little avail trying to escape his grasp.

"Thats... great, but could you... please... put me down!" he wheezed, and Takumi quickly let him go, grinning sheepishly by way of apology. Leon forgot that under his pillowy clothes, Takumi was quite well-muscled from his constant training with that bow.

"Thank you so much, Leon. I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot yesterday." Takumi continued to grin, and despite himself Leon couldn't help but smile too, though it looked more like a sneer on him.

"Er, well I'm- I'm glad I was able to help. I'm sorry for being such a dick. I should've given you a chance before going off on you like that," he admitted, staring at his boots in embarrassment.

"That's all right. Truthfully, I thought you were another snooty royal brat at first, and your first impression didn't exactly help those suspicions..." Takumi trailed off. The words hung in the air between them for a moment, neither man knowing what to say.

He broke the silence once again. "Anyway, I'm feeling a lot better. I'm going to head over to the hill behind the palace to practice some archery. You're welcome to come with me, if you'd like. I could use the company."

Leon nodded. "I think I'll take you up on that offer. Let me go slip into something more comfortable, and I'll meet you there."

"Alright. See you soon!" Takumi declared cheerfully before running off to fetch his bow. Leon walked over to where he has stood and examined the flowers Takumi had been admiring earlier. _Chrysanthemums_. He picked a few and slipped them carefully into his pocket, before returning to his room to change.

* * *

 

The sun was shining directly overhead, a cool breeze bringing the faint aroma of rose blossoms from the gardens to the hill where Leon finally found Takumi. The bowman was collecting his arrows from a bullseye carved into the lone tree that stood atop the hill. He turned around, spotting Leon and waving at him animatedly. In his excitement, he forgot about the arrows in his hand, and they went tumbling into the grass. Leon laughed as he sprinted over to help pick them up.

"Glad you made it! I was starting to wonder if you'd ever come," Takumi said as they gathered the last of the arrows.

"Do you have any idea how long it takes to get that armor on and off? Not everyone has the luxury of prancing around in little more than their smallclothes like you," Leon teased, though there was no malice in his voice this time. Takumi laughed.

"That's one advantage of being an archer; I can rely on my retainers to protect me while I attack from a safe distance." He grabbed the bow he had slung over his shoulder and tossed it towards Leon, who scrambled to grab it.

"What are you doing? I don't know how to use this," he blustered.

"If you want to be able to leave the house without a hundred pounds of metal strapped to you, you must learn how to attack from afar," Takumi responded, handing Leon a blunt-tipped training arrow from his quiver. "It's not as difficult as it looks. I'll help you practice."

Leon glanced uneasily at the arrow, cautiously taking it and placing it against the string of the bow. He drew it back as far as he could, then closed his eyes and released it. The arrow tumbled harmlessly past the tree, coming to rest in the grass a few yards away.

"Alright, tip number one: Make sure the arrow is facing AWAY from you," Takumi laughed as he handed Leon another.

"I- I knew that." Leon stammered as he drew the bow once more. This time it hit the tree with a more satisfying _thunk_ before landing in the grass softly. Takumi nodded in approval and handed him another. Then another. And another.

Draw.

_ THUNK _

_ piff _

Draw.

_ THUNK _

_ piff _

Draw.

** WHACK! **

Leon stared at the tree in confusion, his rhythm interrupted. Where was that _piff_? He approached the tree and noticed the arrow embedded in the trunk. He pulled it out, and realized it was a real one with a steel tip, not a wooden practice one. He turned to Takumi, who smiled and walked over.

"I thought you were ready to try a real arrow, so I slipped you one that last time. Well done," he said. "Of course, you're still not hitting the bullseye, but you're improving." Takumi gathered the arrows, and Leon noted there were a _lot_. He had lost track of how long he had been practicing.

"Hey, Takumi? This has been great, but I'm getting tired. Do you think I can rest for a bit before we train further?" Leon panted, leaning against the tree before sinking to the ground, legs stretching out in front of him.

"It's only fair. We've been practicing for over an hour now," Takumi agreed, and plopped down next to Leon.

_An hour?! How many damn arrows did I go through?_

He took a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing as he took in the view. Lush, soft grass canvassed the plains surrounding the palace in which they were staying. Smoke left in tiny puffs from a tower, probably from the cooking fires in the kitchen. A pair of bluebirds flit overhead, darting through the branches of the tree that gave them shade and chirping softly.

He was distracted from his enjoyment of the scenery by a weight landing on his arm. He shifted his gaze and found Takumi had fallen asleep _again_ , right against his shoulder, no less. He considered waking him up, until he started snoring. Leon sighed to himself as he returned to admiring the landscape; he figured Takumi hadn't had the chance to enjoy a good dream for long enough, and didn't want to rob him of this opportunity by waking him, so he closed his eyes and enjoyed the quietness.

He quickly found himself lulled into his own slumber by the gentle wind rustling the leaves of the tree, and the faint scent of flowers from the chrysanthemums he had pocketed earlier.

* * *

 

When Leon woke from his nap, the sun was quite low in the sky, almost falling behind the horizon. He watched the sky for a moment, blinking away the last traces of sleepiness. With a yawn, he brought his arms up to stretch, forgetting that Takumi was resting on him, and whacking him in the nose as a result. Takumi woke up rubbing his nose, and Leon winced. "Sorry about that," he mumbled as he rolled his sore shoulders in an effort to ease the tension in them. His arms were used to casting spells, not drawing bows, after all.

Takumi grunted contentedly as he stood, stretching before offering his hand to Leon to help him up. "That was the nicest nap I've had in ages, facial injuries aside..." he sighed, hand lingering on Leon's for just a moment longer than it needed to before he let go. "I had a dream that I wasn't terrified of, for once. I was in a field with tall grass, taller than our heads. Oh, yeah, and you were there too, and I was looking for you so we could go pick flowers or something..." his voice trailed off, and he blushed. "Sorry, that was kind of embarrassing."

"Don't worry. I'm just glad I was able to help," Leon consoled him, before returning his gaze to the skyline. "You know, the sun is about to set. I bet the view will be really nice from up here. Shall we stay a bit longer to watch?"

Takumi paused for a moment, but sat back down. "Um, alright. That sounds nice. I'm in no rush to return, anyway." Leon nodded and settled back into his own spot, watching intently as the sun slowly sunk behind the hills in the distance. The sky was illuminated with a brilliant magenta hue, casting deep purple light across the plains. Takumi's eyes widened as he admired the vista, but as the sky began to darken, he squirmed, and moved to stand up. "You were right, this is really nice, but it's getting dark pretty fast. Maybe we should head back to the palace-" he was interrupted by a tug at his sleeve.

"Stay. It’s about to get better; after the sun sets, the stars are going to be brilliant. I'll even see if I can point out some of the constellations I'm studying," Leon beckoned. Takumi remained visibly anxious. "Don't worry, I know how to get us back safely."

"What about our brothers? Aren't they going to be worried that we're out so late?" Takumi nervously eyed the castle again. Leon sighed.

"They're too busy with each other to notice. Please, trust me." Leon's voice seemed to harbor no ill will, so Takumi decided to do so. He reluctantly seated himself again and watched the last glimmers of light fade from the sky. As darkness crept over the plains, he began to fidget, and Leon gently placed his hand over his, trying to comfort him. Takumi made no move to break the contact.

They sat that way as the first pricks of light began to twinkle in the night sky. Takumi's mouth opened in a silent gasp; away from the torches and lamps of the castle, there was no light to outshine the stars, and soon everything was black except the skies above. Leon pointed out the various constellations, their names and the legends about them, but the bowman was simply enchanted by the sheer quantity of them. There must have been hundreds, no, thousands of them!

"...and those are all the ones I know," Leon concluded. Takumi barely registered his rambling. "Well, I guess we've seen all there is to see out here. Shall we head back to the palace now?"

Takumi looked back down at last, finding his eyes had adjusted somewhat to the darkness and that he could just barely make out the murky figure that sat beside him. "Yes, I think it's time we returned. But how will we find our way back? I can barely see you, never mind the path to the palace." Anxiety crept into his gut again as he realized how dark it was.

"Don't worry, I told you I knew what I was doing."

Leon whispered another incantation. A dim blue glow appeared above his hand, growing slowly brighter until it illuminated their surroundings. "Light spell. Gather your things and let's go."

* * *

 

The talks lasted well into the night, until Ryouma's brain was too clouded by the need for sleep to continue. He called for the meeting to adjourn, and returned to the room he shared with Takumi.

As he changed into his bedclothes, he noted his brother’s bed was empty. Where was Takumi? He never stayed out this late, given his fear of the dark, and where would he even go besides? There wasn't anything around for miles. He almost considered donning his armor and organizing a search, until he heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. He glanced outside to find none other than Takumi walking towards their room.

"I apologize for being so late, nii-san. Has any progress been made with Prince Marx?" he asked, voice suspiciously calm. The last time he came home this late, he had been in tears, trying to hide from the monsters he imagined were chasing him through the darkness, begging his brother to cleave them to bits and save him. Then again, he had been six at the time, so perhaps the circumstances differed now.

"We're progressing, slowly but steadily. Where were you? It's not like you to be out this late."

Takumi slipped by him into the room and pulled himself under the covers of his bed, not even bothering to change. "I was out stargazing with Leon." he said as Ryouma closed the door behind them and sat at the edge of his own bed.

"Leon? Just yesterday you were at brat's throat."

Takumi shrugged. "I guess he's not that bad once you get to know him," he muttered, shifting under his covers. He felt something press against his leg. Confused, he stuck his hand in his pocket and found a small, crumpled yellow flower. He recognized it as being the same one he was admiring in the garden earlier. But how did it wind up in his pocket? He was too tired to think about it for much longer, so he placed it by the side of the bed and drifted off into another pleasant dream.

* * *

 

Marx was poring over the pages of notes he had taken by candlelight when he heard his brother return. "Leon. You're later than usual," he observed, not looking up from his work.

"I was out with Takumi. I tried that spell on him, and he said it cured him of nightmares."

"How would he know? He hasn't had a chance to sleep yet."

"Actually, we both took a nap after he taught me how to use his bow," Leon explained as he laid down. He was too sleepy for another one of these interrogations; lighting their path the whole way back took a lot out of him.

"Did he?" Marx muttered, voice concealing any curiosity he may have had. He wished his brother good night, but Leon was already asleep.

 

* * *

 

The mood at breakfast the following morning was markedly less tense. While the conversation still flowed like cold molasses, the words that were exchanged were less pointed. Ryouma even chuckled (ever so briefly) at one of Marx's jokes, and if that wasn't a sign that they were no longer inches away from mortal combat, then nothing was.

After the dishes had been cleared, Takumi decided to continue his practice in absence of any other activities. He had collected his equipment and was on his way outside when he ran into Leon. "Ah, there you are! I have a proposition for you, Takumi," Leon said.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, since yesterday you taught me how to use your choice of weaponry, I thought it would only be fair to offer you the same. What do you say? Do you wish to learn the secrets of the dark arts?"

Takumi frowned. "The dark arts? I don't know... doesn't it take years of study to learn? It sounds a lot more complicated than pointing an arrow at someone and pulling a string."

"Ah, but archery isn't as simple as you make it out to be, nor is magic as difficult. If we start your lessons now, you'll be able to cast some basic spells before dinnertime." Takumi's eyes perked up at that.

"Well, that does sound more interesting than another day of target practice. Count me in!"

Leon clapped his hands, rubbing them with unusual enthusiasm. "Great! Meet me in the gardens in half an hour, I'll have everything you need out by then."

* * *

 

Takumi found Leon on a bench outside, swinging his legs idly as he waited. He stood when he saw Takumi approaching and handed him a large, leather-bound book, decorated with ornate symbols and runes.

"This is a tome. It's really all the equipment you'll need for today," he explained. Takumi opened it, but found what appeared to be random pictures and symbols inside. "I don't need one for basic things like the light spell I used last night. I directly channel dark energy for those, and it leaves me exhausted, so I use these whenever possible." (something something a wizard did it)

Takumi was too busy trying to decipher the contents of his tome to listen to the explanation. How was he supposed to read this? Leon glanced over, and smirked as he took the book out of Takumi's hands. "Hey, why did-" he began to protest, before Leon flipped the book over and handed it back.

"Tip number one: Make sure the letters are the RIGHT way up." he snickered.

* * *

 

True to Leon's word, Takumi was clumsily casting spells left and right by the time the sun had begun to set. Their corner of the garden lay smoldering from where the attacks had missed their target, and Leon knew he was in for a thorough thrashing from his brother once he discovered he'd have to pay for the damage, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. He was having the time of his life.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Takumi shouted ecstatically as he fired off a bolt of black energy, disintegrating the makeshift target (really just a plate tied to the end of a broom handle) as Leon popped it out from behind a rosebush.

"You're a natural at this!" he shouted as he approached Takumi, tapping the charred end of the handle against the stone path to extinguish the remaining embers.

"You really think so?" Takumi's voice raised earnestly; he'd never imagined he'd be good with anything besides his bow, and had invested all his time in mastering it as a result.

"Are you kidding? Your aim's almost as good as my own! I guess that comes from your archery skills." Takumi smiled tiredly as the adrenaline faded and exhaustion set in. He fell onto the edge of a bench with a sigh, and Leon sat beside him. "Take a break. You've earned it." The mage attempted to sling a friendly arm over Takumi's shoulder, but a sudden cramp seized his muscles, and he yelped in pain as he brought it back to his side.

Takumi’s brow furrowed in concern. "What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Leon shook his head and muttered a curse or twelve as he rubbed at his aching shoulder, willing the pain away.

"I'm- I'm fine. I guess my arms are just sore from all the archery yesterday. Owww..." He nudged himself away from Takumi, suddenly self-conscious at their proximity, but to his surprise the archer stood up and walked behind him. "What are you doing back there?" he asked, too sore to even turn his head now. "Sit down and rest. I'll be fiIINE!" Leon’s voice escalated to a squeak as he felt a pair of strong hands grip his shoulders, fingers digging firmly into his shirt.

"I learned how to massage after my sister injured her neck trying to fly by spinning her lance... it's a long story," Takumi’s voice was gentle, almost singsong in his ear. "Just try to release the tension in your back and let me do the work."

The fine hairs on the back of Leon's neck stood on end as Takumi continued his massage. _What the hell is he doing? Is this some kind of joke?_ Takumi stopped and told him to loosen his shoulders again, which he was able to do after a few deep breaths. He felt the ache slowly leave his muscles, and he had to admit; Takumi definitely knew how to use his hands.

An involuntary shiver ran down Takumi’s spine as Leon let out a pleased groan, glad that the blonde couldn't see his face flush at the sound. _What's come over me? Why did I offer to do this_? A confusing mess of feelings swirled in his chest, and his hands worked practically of their own accord as he focused on easing out another knot in Leon's neck.

After a few minutes, Leon let his head drop forward (relieved that he had regained that range of motion) and he sighed pleasantly. He still didn't know why Takumi offered to do this, but there was no denying it felt damn good. All the soreness had melted away under the archer's firm grasp, leaving only a comforting warmth from the pressure of his fingertips.

At last, Takumi withdrew, wiping his dampened hands on his pants and sitting back down beside Leon. They remained silent for a while, and Takumi wondered if Leon had fallen asleep until he lifted his head at last, gazing into Takumi's eyes with an unplaceable expression. The bowman found himself unable to look away, feeling his heart clench in his chest. There was a longing in Leon's eyes, lonely and pleading. But for what?

As if by some magnetic force, their faces were slowly drawn together. Leon's heart pattered. He rested his hand on Takumi's cheek gently, the skin feeling exquisitely soft beneath his trembling fingers as he brushed a stray lock of white hair aside. Their lips drew closer, and Takumi finally realized what was happening, making no effort to pull away. The rich scarlet hue of the setting sun twinkled in Leon's eyes, their noses almost touching now. Leon tilted his head slightly as he-

** "TAKUMI? LEON? WHERE ARE YOU? IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" **

The boys were apart and heading towards the dining hall immediately at the sound of Ryouma's bellow, a furious blush spreading on their faces.

* * *

 

 _Oh gods, did we just- Did I really almost-_ A deluge of thoughts flooded Leon's mind, and he found himself unable to pluck a complete one from the torrent. The archer kept pace with the mage, but kept his gaze locked straight ahead until they reached the table where their brothers sat in wait.

"Ah, there you are. We were worried we'd have to spend another meal with only each other's company," Marx declared as they walked in, eliciting a small chuckle from Ryouma. He noted the sullen expression on his brother's face. Ryouma, too, noticed the stiffness in his own sibling's movements as he silently pulled out his chair and sat down. A maid brought out their meals; steamed lobster for Ryouma, pork roast for Marx, vegetable stew for Takumi, and tomato soup for Leon.

They ate in silence, the mood dour once again. At last, Ryouma spoke. "Is something the matter? You both seem unusually gloomy today." Takumi shook his head to the negative, so mechanically it seemed rehearsed. Leon mumbled that all was well as he stared at his soup, stirring it idly. The dreaded silence returned, so they returned their focus to the meal.

As the servants came by the clear the plates, Leon rose with unusual haste to depart. Marx cleared his throat. "Stay here a moment, Leon. We have some news to share that I think you'll find important." Leon awkwardly sat back down, still avoiding eye contact with his brother, or anyone else at the table for that matter. "I believe we've reached an agreement at last, and a preliminary peace accord between the kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr has been drafted. If all goes as planned and the magistrates arrive on time, the negotiations shall be concluded by tonight, and we will depart at daybreak tomorrow. This will likely be the last time we’re forced to meet with each other."

Leon heart sank into the depths of his chest. He swallowed and tried clearing his throat, leading to a coughing fit that echoed through the silent room. When he calmed himself at last, he sheepishly rose from the table once more. "Thank you for the food. Prince Takumi, I just remembered we left our tomes outside. Will you come with me tp bring them back?" Takumi stood and followed him out without a word. A few moments passed as a butler brought out the tea.

Ryouma glanced at Marx with a cocked eyebrow.

"Do you think they're...?"

Marx nodded.

* * *

As soon as they left the room, Leon seized Takumi's hand as he rushed back outside towards the garden. Takumi did his best to keep pace as they flew down the halls, finally emerging into the cool night air. "Hold on," Leon choked, quickly muttering the incantation. Takumi watched as the familiar blue light lit his face, reflecting off the glistening trails of tears streaming from his eyes. He felt an icy pang in his gut as he was led back to the bench where they had sat earlier.

He settled into place beside Leon as the light slowly died on his fingertips. The night was mostly silent, punctuated only by the gentle chirping of crickets and an occasional shaky sigh from the mage. Takumi didn't know what to do, but he remembered how Leon had comforted him the previous night during their stargazing, and decided to try to do the same. He carefully draped an arm over Leon's shoulder, holding him gently as he leaned against Takumi's chest, shaking slightly with each muffled sob. The bowman found his other hand moving towards Leon's hair, gingerly stroking the golden locks.

The sobs gave away to a soft sniffle from Leon, before he went silent once again. They stayed that way for a while, Leon soothed by the gentle rising and falling of Takumi's chest, the scent of cotton mingling with that of his skin, the fingers running through his hair. He buried his face in the soft cloth of Takumi's shirt, unable to look him in the eye.

"I guess this is the last time we'll see each other," he said quietly, voice cracking.

"Better under these circumstances than on the battlefield, I suppose."

A mirthless laugh escaped Leon. There were few circumstances he could imagine less "better" than crying before like this.

He knew he was being selfish. He should've been happy that war had narrowly been averted, that he could go home and sleep soundly knowing his family would be safe, but instead all he felt was fear.

Fear of being discovered in such a vulnerable position.

Fear of making a fool of himself.

Fear that he'd never see Takumi again.

Not two days ago, he wouldn't have thought twice about hexing him at the first opportunity, yet here he was, head cradled in his arms, sobbing at the thought of losing him.

Takumi, too, didn't know what to make of the whole situation. Why had he let his touches linger for so long? Why did he offer that massage? Why didn't he pull away from their almost-kiss? Why was Leon's head in his lap _right now_?

Most of all, why did he _care_  so much?

It hardly mattered, he figured. They'd likely never have to meet again if the peace held. Takumi just wondered if it would be more painful to admit their unrequitable feelings, or keep them unspoken and forever wonder if things could've gone differently.

Leon made that decision for him.

"Takumi... I'm sorry," he sighed, "I'm sorry about all of this but I- I love you."

Everything went still for a moment. Even the crickets seemed to hush.

"I know," Takumi murmured, bending over to press a small kiss against the side of Leon's head. "I love you, too."

A surge of warmth flowed through Leon at the brief gesture. He looked up briefly at Takumi, saw his gentle smile in the moonlight, and brought their lips together, eyelids fluttering shut. It only lasted a moment, but it was all they needed.

He sat up with a sigh as they parted, resting his head against Takumi's shoulder like the archer had done during his nap the previous day. He felt tears flow, running across the bridge of his nose and soaking into the fabric beneath his cheek, and felt a few silent drops against his hair. Despite the bittersweet feelings that tugged at his heart until it threatened to burst, he couldn't help but smile.

Even if this first kiss was their last, he'd be glad he shared these feelings, even for a brief moment.

* * *

Marx was nodding off at his desk, the dying flame of a candle flickering nearby dangerously close to igniting his coif, when he was awoken by the shutting of the door behind him. He turned to find Leon dropping his tomes by his bed, changing into his bedclothes in uncharacteristic silence. Normally he'd have plenty to say, but tonight he laid down without so much as a 'good night'.

Marx sighed, sitting himself at the edge of Leon’s bed. The mage didn't stir.

"Leon."

No response.

"Leon, I know you can hear me and I know what happened between you and Takumi." He paused, letting the words register before continuing. "A butler spotted your... encounter through a window, and informed me before dinner."

Leon lay facing the wall, keeping as still and silent as he could. He braced himself for what was coming, gritting his teeth, feeling the prickle of tears sting the corners of his eyes once more.

Marx's next words caught him by surprise. "I'm not going to berate you, and I don't view you as any lesser for harboring such feelings. Things have changed since our grandparents' times, and no matter what, you're my still my brother."

Leon relaxed the tiniest amount and rolled onto his back, still unable to see much in the darkness of the room. While the words were reassuring, he couldn't give less of a damn what others thought of the nature of his longing right now. He just wanted Takumi there with him, holding him closely against his chest, kissing the back of his neck as-

"The magistrates arrived after dinner while you were outside. Everything's arranged; we leave tomorrow morning as planned."

Leon’s weeping resumed, tears falling quietly on his pillow. He felt childish for crying so much. "I'm not going to see him again?"

Marx allowed himself a small smirk. "That's not what I said. Prince Ryouma and myself are leaving to attend to our own matters at home, but you're free to stay here with Prince Takumi as long as you wish. The waitstaff will remain to keep you fed and attended to, but otherwise you'll have the grounds to yourselves to do as you please."

Leon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He expected to find himself jolting awake, the whole thing having been a dream, but the moment never came. He sat up and hugged his brother in silent gratitude, tears of grief replaced with those of joy. He received an awkward pat on the back, and lay back down with a relieved sigh.

"This benefits my ends as well; such a union between our kingdom's respective princes shall be held up as a symbol of our newfound alliance. Furthermore..."

Leon shut his eyes, having heard all he needed to hear. His brother's voice faded into the distance as he allowed a serene sleep to take him.

* * *

"It's about time you showed up."

"Good evening to you as well, niii-san," Takumi muttered as he shut the door behind him. He didn't need to ask why his brother was waiting at the door; if it was important enough to keep him from his sleep, he'd find out soon enough anyway.

"Why didn't you tell me about yourself and Leon?"

Takumi shrugged. "There was nothing to tell."

"Then why have you been spending so much time with him these last few days?"

"It's called being _friendly_. Perhaps you should look into it sometime." He untied the ribbon that held his ponytail together, albescent hair cascading down his shoulders messily.

"I reserve friendship for those I'm reasonably sure won't try to kill myself and my family."

"I thought you said you've made peace with Nohr."

"And I have."

"Then I fail to see the issue..." Takumi climbed under his covers, eager to rest after the physical (and emotional) toll the day had taken on him. Ryouma remained standing.

"The issue? What if we hadn't reached an agreement, and things turned violent? Would you be prepared to take up arms against the man you _gave a backrub to_?!"

His voice seemed to echo in the silence of the room, and he stood, waiting for an answer. A minute later, he still didn't have one.

"Anyway, Marx knows about this, too. He's the one who informed me, actually. He's kindly allowing you to stay here for a few days with Leon, so you can go look at the pretty stars and play in the garden." His voice was mocking, yet playful, and Takumi realized he wasn't angry, only teasing.

"Thank you," he replied, and Ryouma laid down at last, seemingly satisfied with the answer.

"Good night."

* * *

That night, Leon dreamt that he was in a labyrinth of books, holding hands and laughing with Takumi as they ran through it from an enormous killer... tomato?

* * *

Takumi awoke with only hazy recollections of his own dream, and a smile on his lips. His yawn was interrupted by a pillow to the face, which he quickly grabbed and sent flying back at his assailant.

"And a good morning to you, too, nii-san."

"Don't you think it's a bit early for us to be giving each other pet names?"

Takumi sat up. The blonde's lips were pulled into a smug grin, inches above his own as he straddled him on all fours.

"Leon? What are you doing?"

"Our brothers departed before sunrise. We have the castle all to ourselves..." he drew the last few words out seductively, a gesture seemingly lost on the Hoshidan prince.

"That's great. Fewer mouths to feed, no one to pester us about where we were all day..."

Leon rolled his eyes. "Where did all your imagination go to?"

"Don't worry. I'm just using it to think of all the ways we could spend our time," Takumi pretended to gaze around the room, seemingly oblivious to his companion's intentions.

"Oh, yeah? Let's hear one," Leon teased, sticking his tongue out.

"Well, how's this for starters?"

Takumi suddenly leapt up, wrapping his arms around Leon as his mouth enveloped his. The mage's legs went weak and he fell atop the bowman, moaning as he pulled him deeper into their kiss, breaking away at last as they rolled over, positions reversed.

His tomato omelette could wait, he decided. He wanted to hear Takumi's other ideas...

****  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For shits and giggles try rereading this while pretending Ryouma/Marx's "meetings" are just hatesex. I tried to make it work :p


End file.
